<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster(s) by Ixthalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743492">Monster(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia'>Ixthalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark! Parallels [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blackmail, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Fucking Machines, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhodey is not a good guy, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Tony Stark is not a good guy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***Sequel to 'Sir'***</p>
<p>Mr. Stark plays with his princess.</p>
<p><b>Warning:</b> Please read the tags. This is VERY dark, VERY dead dove. Do not proceed if the above tags could be upsetting to you. I've made every effort to tag this fic accordingly. It's up to you to review the tags and decide if you want to proceed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark! Parallels [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I say this is 'Dark', that this is 'Dead Dove: Do Not Eat', I mean it. </p>
<p>Read the tags, tread lightly. </p>
<p>This fic is darker than 'Sir'.</p>
<p>You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bend over.”</p>
<p>Mia blinked back tears.</p>
<p>How had it come to this?</p>
<p>She was just a girl with dreams and ambitions greater than her bank account. No one special, no one remarkable…</p>
<p>“Don’t make me repeat myself, princess.”</p>
<p>Mia hiccupped as she tried to control her tears.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark was supposed to be a good man. He was supposed to be generous, a patron of the sciences and higher education in general. A genius.</p>
<p>“One…”</p>
<p>Evil.</p>
<p>“Two…”</p>
<p>He was evil.</p>
<p>She hiked up her skirt as she shakingly situated herself over the arm of the couch, her cheek on the leather seat cushion and her ass in the air.</p>
<p>“Good girl…”</p>
<p>She winced as he jerked her skirt up all the way and grabbed her pantyhose.</p>
<p>When he tore the thin material apart, she broke down in tears.</p>
<p>Tony Stark was her tormentor, her rapist.</p>
<p>He’d manipulated her into a corner, twisted the terms of their fucked-up arrangement and turned her into a whore.</p>
<p>She felt his nose press against the cleft of her ass, felt the warmth of his face and the faint stubble of his goatee over the thin material of her panties.</p>
<p>“Sir…please…”</p>
<p>What was she asking for?</p>
<p>Mercy wasn’t in his vocabulary.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, princess,” he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, “you’ll get what you need…”</p>
<p>
  <em>What I need?</em>
</p>
<p>He pulled aside the crotch of her panties and groaned through clenched teeth at the sight of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>What I need is to be free of you…</em>
</p>
<p>After he’d made the initial payment to NYU, securing her place, she’d gone back to his tower as he ordered. She’d had no choice. Running away meant the world would see him fucking her, and she just couldn’t face it. So she’d shown her ‘<em>gratitude’</em>.</p>
<p>Since then, he’d kept her waxed. He didn't want his 'princess' to be pretty and smooth. That meant no pubic hair.</p>
<p>She loathed it but knew well enough to keep it to herself. She had no say in what happened to her anymore.</p>
<p>Mia whimpered as he shoved a dry finger into her.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem to matter how often I fill you,” he hissed, “you’re always so fucking tight…”</p>
<p>One finger quickly became two, and she bit the meat of her hand to keep from crying out in pain.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark saw though and smacked her ass with his free hand.</p>
<p>“You know better,” he scolded, “let me here you.”</p>
<p>He thrust his fingers roughly inside of her.</p>
<p>Mia gasped and writhed, digging her fingers into the rich leather in a bid to ground herself.</p>
<p>It never got easier.</p>
<p>It had been a month since he’d stolen her virginity, twenty-eight days since she’d dumped Peter, and twenty-five days since she’d moved into Mr. Stark’s penthouse. He raped her every day, sometimes multiple times, and seemed to enjoy it most when she was crying in pain.</p>
<p>Which, thanks to his lack of regard for her, was often.</p>
<p>Mia tried to will herself to relax. But when Mr. Stark parted his fingers, delving down to slide his tongue into her aching hole, she went rigid.</p>
<p>She arched off the arm of the couch, lips parted in a silent cry.</p>
<p>All she could hear was her own heartbeat, thumping wildly in her head, and the slippery sounds of his tongue violating her.</p>
<p>“N-No!” she managed through gritted teeth, “please…please sir…”</p>
<p>His tongue left her, but his fingers remained, keeping her puffy folds spread.</p>
<p>“This is mine.”</p>
<p>She felt his free hand move and screamed as he shoved what felt like three or four fingers into her.</p>
<p>“Sir!”</p>
<p>“Mine,” Mr. Stark grumbled, “this pussy is mine, princess.”</p>
<p>Mia wailed as he pushed deeper into her.</p>
<p>He was going to break her, split her. If not tonight, then someday.</p>
<p>“You traded it for a fancy piece of paper,” he pulled his fingers from her, slapping her ass so hard it echoed throughout the living room, “so sit still and let me use it.”</p>
<p>She grimaced as he hocked a wad of spit between the cheeks of her ass. He worked it down with his fingers, settling around the tight, puckered rim of her asshole.</p>
<p>She bit her lip to stifle the plea that was on the tip of her tongue.</p>
<p>He’d only ever shoved his fingers inside of her, but it was more than enough. Sometimes it felt faintly pleasant, but he never let it remain that way. He wasn’t happy unless he had four fingers in her ass and a threat to slide his cock into it on his lips.</p>
<p>She prayed he never followed through.</p>
<p>“Fuck…yes…such good little whore,” he praised as he eased his finger into her, “my whore…”</p>
<p>Mia trembled as he added another.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby…”</p>
<p>He thrust his fingers into her ass as he laved his tongue up and down her slit like a man starved.</p>
<p>Mia couldn’t help it, couldn’t hold back.</p>
<p>She keened, spreading her legs as best she could and rolling her hips in time with his movements. She tried to ignore his chuckle and focus on the fleeting <em>good</em>. It wouldn’t last long.</p>
<p>“You love it, sweetheart?” he taunted, breath warm against her pussy, “you love how well I know your body?”</p>
<p>Mia groaned.</p>
<p>“Say it,” Mr. Stark snapped, “say it, baby.”</p>
<p>She clenched tight around his fingers.</p>
<p>“I-I love it!” Mia shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Do you want my cock?”</p>
<p>Her chest tightened as near crippling anxiety and shame tore through her.</p>
<p>“Do you want my cock, princess?”</p>
<p>He punctuated each word with a sharp, deep thrust of his fingers into her ass.</p>
<p>“Yes!” she relented, slapping the seat cushion as a stinging pain shot up her, “f-fuck, yes!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Get it over with…</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” she lifted her hips, “p-please, sir! Please!”</p>
<p>His fingers left her ass and she gasped, breathless as he shifted behind her.</p>
<p>“So eager…”</p>
<p>Mia jerked in alarm at the feel of his bare cock against her inner thigh. She twisted around as best as she could, wide-eyed with fear.</p>
<p>His dark eyes flared with mischief as he smeared precum from his tip across her thigh.</p>
<p>“Forgot to get us condoms, baby,” he lined himself up with her, “hope you don’t mind…”</p>
<p>“What –</p>
<p>He slid inside her, filling her to the brim in one smooth motion.</p>
<p>
  <em>No…nononononononono…</em>
</p>
<p>She went rigid as bone-chilling terror ripped through her.</p>
<p>
  <em>He…he’s not wearing a condom. He’s disgusting cock is inside of me…b-bare…</em>
</p>
<p>Fresh tears welled in her eyes as he held himself deep inside of her, the head of his cock pressed painfully against her cervix.</p>
<p>He held himself flush against her, pushing an anguished scream from her.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>She tried to swat at him, to wiggle free.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s…going to get me pregnant! He’s going to get me pregnant!</em>
</p>
<p>“Pull out!” she screamed, voice shrill and panic-filled, “please, sir, pull it out!”</p>
<p>Mr. Stark just tightened his grip on her hips and held himself in place.</p>
<p>“Sir –</p>
<p>“Nah,” he pulled her back onto him, “don’t think I will…”</p>
<p>The strangled sound that left him sent her into a fit of hysterics.</p>
<p>“Stop! Tony stop!”</p>
<p>He slid out, only to quickly slam back into her.</p>
<p>“It’s ‘sir’,” he grumbled, letting go of her hips to reach up and grab the fabric of her blouse, “moan for me, princess.”</p>
<p>With a tug, he tore her blouse down the back.</p>
<p>Mia sobbed, grimacing as he shifted to pull the remnants of the garment from her and pressed ever deeper inside of her. He broke the clasp of her bra, desperately pushing the straps forward to bare her to him entirely.</p>
<p>She yelped as he reached around to cup her breasts.</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>Mr. Stark rolled his hips, starting a deceptively <em>tender</em> pace that had his cock slipping from her almost completely before slowly sliding back inside to fill her up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop…please…someone stop him…</em>
</p>
<p>But there was no one that could help her. She was alone with a monster.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he taunted, nipping her back, “born to take my cock…”</p>
<p>Mia squeezed her eyes closed, tears flowing over her eyelashes and streaming down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“So tight…”</p>
<p>He picked up his pace, grunting with each thrust as he ploughed her into the couch.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s…he’s not going to pull out…</em>
</p>
<p>“No…no…no…no…”</p>
<p>He knocked the wind from her with the force of each thrust.</p>
<p>“Sir, please,” she grabbed his hands as he squeezed her breasts, “don’t…not inside…”</p>
<p>He chuckled into the shell of her ear, sucking on her earlobe as he pinched her nipples.</p>
<p>“Aw, baby, you’re just asking for it, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Mia choked on a sob. He jerked her up, holding her tight against his chest as he used her.</p>
<p>“You can cum later, princess,” he slid a hand down her front, delving between her legs to toy with her slick, swollen clit, “this is for me…”</p>
<p>She tightened around his cock with each flick of her clit, and she fell apart, crumpling into a sobbing heap of pleas and moans as he chased his release.</p>
<p>“I love this pussy…”</p>
<p>His thrusts became more erratic, sloppy.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s really going to…</em>
</p>
<p>He stilled inside of her and she felt something let go.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s…</em>
</p>
<p>It felt like spurts of foul, hot liquid were spilling inside of her. She felt each pulse, each stream of cum leave him to paint the aching, abused walls of her pussy.</p>
<p>Mia wept, her head rolled back and eyes wide as she waited and prayed for it to stop.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please stop…please god…</em>
</p>
<p>Mr. Stark collapsed on top of her, his cock still inside of her as something wet dripped down the inside of her legs.</p>
<p>He kissed her back and toyed with her nipples, mumbling sick praise to her as he came down from his high.</p>
<p>“Your body…”</p>
<p>He pinched her nipples so hard she cried out.</p>
<p>“I love it,” he bit her shoulder, “love your tits, your pussy…”</p>
<p>Mia’s stomach churned. She tried to elbow him, tried to buck him off of her, only for him to grab a fistful of her hair and force her back over the arm of the couch.</p>
<p>“Stop being difficult,” he snarled, “I own you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” Mia spat, struggling wildly like an animal caught in a trap, “fuck you, you sick fuck!”</p>
<p>Tony stood up quickly. His soft cock slipped from her, dragging cum out from her battered body, and jerked her back by her hair.</p>
<p>Mia gave a sharp cry, kicking and screaming as he manhandled her down the hallway towards her bedroom.</p>
<p>
  <em>N-No…</em>
</p>
<p>“I hate you!” she scratched at his wrist, hissing as her nails dug into his flesh and her scalp stung, “I fucking hate you!”</p>
<p>Mr. Stark kicked open her bedroom door, throwing her through the doorway and slamming it shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr. Stark takes Mia to her room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mind the tags, folks!</p>
<p><b>Chapter Warnings for:</b> pissing (not piss play), dirty talk with a heavy misogynistic tone, fucking machines.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to fuck the fight out of you,” he spat, features contorted in a boiling anger, “you dumb, naïve little bitch!”</p>
<p>The light came on, illuminating the slice of hell he’d designated her room.</p>
<p>It was more like a dungeon. Her bed was just a mattress on the floor, devoid of all bedding and stained. Around it were various contraptions he’d bought or designed for her – bondage horses, crosses, gags, floggers, and vibrators. The walls were mirrored, and the room had no windows.</p>
<p>How long had it taken him to create this, she wondered. Had it been made for someone else? A prison she’d inadvertently inherited?</p>
<p>Maybe she’d never know…</p>
<p>Her heart plummeted into her stomach as he dragged her to the bondage horse.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“You don’t get a say,” he bent her over it, hurriedly reaching for the straps to secure her, “you’re mine!”</p>
<p>She fought. She really did. But it never seemed to matter.</p>
<p>She blinked and her wrists were secured. When she tried to kick, he smacked her ass so hard she yelped and went still.</p>
<p>“Smarten up,” he tugged her hair, lifting her head, “or you’ll only make it worse.”</p>
<p>He let her head drop and she heard him walk across the room.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to use this as a punishment,” he called, “but you need to be corrected.”</p>
<p>Mia squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what he was getting. She’d seen it tucked in the corner of her dungeon, a silent reminder that things could easily get much, much worse if she made things difficult.</p>
<p>She shivered as the contraption rolled across the room, jumping in alarm as it stopped behind her.</p>
<p>“You were so fucking cocky, walking into my office, thinking you had the upper hand,” he clicked something, likely the brakes, in place, “you never did.”</p>
<p>His hands suddenly gripping the cheeks of her ass made her cringe, and as he squeezed and spread them apart, her bladder let loose.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark chuckled as piss trickled down her legs.</p>
<p>“Dumb bitch…”</p>
<p>His fingers returned to her tender folds, and she winced and cried out as he fingered her.</p>
<p>“My cum is dripping from you,” he hissed, “let me push it back in, princess.”</p>
<p>Mia sobbed, wiggling her hips in a frantic attempt to dislodge his fingers.</p>
<p>His fist slamming down on her tailbone stilled her attempts.</p>
<p>Gasping from pain and fear, Mia opened her eyes and tried to look over her shoulder.</p>
<p>The contraption she feared most loomed over her.</p>
<p>“No! P-Please! I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>He ignored her, popping the cap on a bottle of lube and slicking up the large, thick vibrator attached to the machine.</p>
<p>“Too little, too late,” he said coldly, flicking the machine on, “you need to be taught some manners…”</p>
<p>Mia bit her lip, whimpering as the slick tip of the vibrator pressed to her hole.</p>
<p>“I told you I’d fuck that attitude out of you.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t take it. There was no way. Mr. Stark’s cock hurt her, made her feel like she was being torn apart and turned inside out. There was no way she could endure his sick machine.</p>
<p>“S-Sir, p-p-please! I-I’ll do anything!”</p>
<p>He pressed her hips down, keeping her in position as the head of the vibrator popped into her.</p>
<p>“Yes, you will.”</p>
<p>The vibrator slid into her and she bit back a low moan.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark rounded the bondage horse, grabbing a fistful of her hair again so he could lift up her head. He knelt so they were eye to eye.</p>
<p>“You’re a smart girl,” he began quietly, “a naïve bitch, but smart. In your way.”</p>
<p>Mia sniffled.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you know by now, there’s no grant,” he whispered, smirking, “you’re not going to NYU. You’re going to stay here, with me.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>
  <em>No…no god, please…</em>
</p>
<p>His smirk only grew.</p>
<p>“Oh, you didn’t? Well…hate to break it to you, princess, but you’re stuck with me.”</p>
<p>“M-My parents –</p>
<p>“You bailed on your friends, dumped your boyfriend…and ran away.”</p>
<p>Stubbornly, she shook her head.</p>
<p>“They’d g-go to the police!”</p>
<p>“They’re looking for you,” he conceded, “they won’t find you.”</p>
<p>His smug grin enraged her. She wanted to claw his eyes out.</p>
<p>“Bullshit –</p>
<p>“You think a man with my resources can’t hide this?” he patted the bondage horse, “please. This is hardly my first rodeo, princess.”</p>
<p>He let go of her hair, and Mia let her head fall forward. Her hair obscured her face, but as he started the machine up, there was nothing she could hide her shame and pain behind.</p>
<p>She was exposed.</p>
<p>“No…please…”</p>
<p>Mia’s lips parted, a long and low groan leaving her as the vibrator bottomed out inside of her. Her head spun and her body ached.</p>
<p>“Oh…fuck…sir, <em>please</em>…”</p>
<p>The vibrator was too thick. Even the slow pace he’d set the machine to was too much. She wanted to pass out, to fade away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just…just kill me…</em>
</p>
<p>Mia wept as the machine’s pace quickened.</p>
<p>She never should have stepped foot in his office. She should have clung to her pride, turned Peter down, and found another way to get the funding she needed. Now…now she was trapped.</p>
<p>He’d lied.</p>
<p>And what made it worse was knowing that she should have known. Anyone depraved enough to corner someone as he had was capable of anything. Of course it had all been a rouse.</p>
<p>She was trapped.</p>
<p>“Stop, sir! Stop it, please!”</p>
<p>There was no reprieve from his torment, no classes to act as breaks from his abuse. The misery of the last month was going to continue.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just…kill me…let it end…</em>
</p>
<p>He smacked her ass, hissing through clenched teeth before kneading her stinging flesh.</p>
<p>“Fuck, princess, you’re a hell of a sight…”</p>
<p>He turned up the vibrations, altering the rhythm, and Mia’s toes curled.</p>
<p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p>
<p>“Can’t believe you’re taking it so well,” he slid his thumb into her ass, “even when you’re being a dumb bitch, you’re <em>so</em> good…”</p>
<p>Another finger joined his thumb and Mia bit her lip.</p>
<p>“Stop…”</p>
<p>She sucked in a tight breath.</p>
<p>“Stop!”</p>
<p>He didn’t.</p>
<p>Instead, he forced a third finger into her ass. She struggled for breath, until his free hand dropped, and his rough, calloused fingers zeroed in on her clit.</p>
<p>Mia’s scream became a wanton whine as he settled into a steady, teasing rhythm.</p>
<p>“You’re so good at this, princess,” he praised, his voice low and husky, “so good at taking cock…”</p>
<p>The machine sped up. With each thrust, she was jerked forward on the bondage horse. With each thrust, her aches deepened, and she drew closer to her pique.</p>
<p>She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to lift her hips up enough to wiggle free of the machine. Mr. Stark’s fingers left her ass. He pushed her down, keeping her in place as he thumbed her clit.</p>
<p>Mia didn’t want to cum.</p>
<p>She tensed, trying to clench and expel the vibrator from her body, but there was no point. The machine it was affixed to made it impossible and his grip on her only got tighter as her cries became louder.</p>
<p>And damnit, she couldn’t stifle her moans.</p>
<p>She was too tired.</p>
<p>“Best get used to the vibe, sweetheart. You and this fucking machine are going to be spending a lot of time together,” he bent down and kissed the cheek of her ass, “I’m just one man after all…and we’ve got to keep this sweet little pussy stuffed…”</p>
<p>She wept as she climaxed, shaking violently on the horse as the machine continued to impale her.</p>
<p>“Shh, let it happen, sweetheart…”</p>
<p>
  <em>I did, didn’t I? I was stupid. I let him do this. I let him lock me away…</em>
</p>
<p>Spent, Mia went completely limp. She faintly registered the mess of cum and piss dribbling down her legs as he played with her ass.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just…just stop…please…</em>
</p>
<p>When the machine was finally turned off and pulled from her, she grimaced. She was an exhausted, hypersensitive mess. All she wanted to do was shower and sleep before he hurt her again…</p>
<p>But the second the machine was rolled away; his hands gripped her hips and the head of his cock was prodding her tender hole.</p>
<p>“I need you, princess…”</p>
<p>Mia let out a sharp cry as he slammed into her.</p>
<p>
  <em>O-Oh…oh my – </em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes rolled back as he settled into a brutal pace.</p>
<p>“I need you on my cock,” he dug his nails into her hips, “<em>fuck</em>, I need you…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my god…oh my god…</em>
</p>
<p>She lifted her hips, trying to meet his desperate thrusts as the spark of another orgasm flickered to life deep inside of her.</p>
<p>“I’m going to ruin you, princess,” he practically growled, “turn you into a good little fuck-toy…”</p>
<p>She was so close, so spent. When he reached forward to grab a handful of her hair, jerking her head back, the sound that left her was filthy.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark laughed.</p>
<p>“You like this, princess? Like it when I’m rough?”</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re always rough…</em>
</p>
<p>“Like it when I cum inside of you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re a monster.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>…of course you do,” he gasped, body tensing, “you’re such a good whore…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Monsters aren’t gentle…</em>
</p>
<p>He spilled in her before she was able to cum, gripping her so tightly she feared the bruises from his fingers would never fade.</p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p>She panted heavily as he slipped from her and slowly unbuckled her restraints. He shoved her, chuckling to himself as she rolled off the bondage horse and collapsed in a heap on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Probably the filthiest thing I've written to date...though it seems like every time I say that, I find a way to up the ante with a darker kink *shrug*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr. Stark always gets his money's worth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mind the tags!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia felt dirty.</p>
<p>He’d carried her into the spacious shower stall, allowed her body wash and shampoo, and an extra five minutes of warm water…</p>
<p>And she still felt disgusting.</p>
<p>She curled up on the mattress, trying to make herself as small as possible. In an attempt to get the lingering remnants of his touch from her skin, she’d begun to scratch and dig at her thighs and arms.</p>
<p>Raised, red streaks marred her thighs and some on her arms had begun to bleed…</p>
<p>And still she felt like the memory of his touch had soaked into her pores.</p>
<p>She shivered.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not going to NYU…I’m not leaving this place…</em>
</p>
<p>Fear sat heavy in her stomach.</p>
<p>She’d survived a month of hell under Tony Stark’s ‘<em>care’</em>…surviving any longer seemed impossible.</p>
<p>
  <em>I…I’m going to die in here…</em>
</p>
<p>Tears welled in her eyes.</p>
<p>Would her parents just think she ran away? She’d told them about having a meeting with Mr. Stark, about getting the grant; the connection to him was there. Whether or not they would think anything of it was another question.</p>
<p>Tony Stark presented himself well.</p>
<p>He hid the dark, unsavory parts behind a façade he’d likely spent years crafting. He’d fooled her. He’d fooled Peter. And chances were very, very good he’d fool her parents and the authorities as well…</p>
<p>Her throat tightened and it suddenly felt like a weight had been heaved onto her chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter…</em>
</p>
<p>Mia sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m just as awful as Mr. Stark says I am…</em>
</p>
<p>He’d cried when she’d told him she didn’t want to be his girlfriend anymore. Mia hadn’t shed a tear. She’d been desperate to get away from him, terrified he’d somehow see the bruises on her or see the fear in her eyes.</p>
<p>And if he saw either, he wouldn’t have let her leave.</p>
<p>Mia couldn’t risk it. If she had been late getting back to Stark Tower, that might have been all the ammunition Mr. Stark needed to go ahead and post the video online.</p>
<p>Everyone would see her…everyone would know…</p>
<p>So she’d spat lies, stood her ground, and bolted the second she could.</p>
<p>She wasn’t in love with Peter, but he was a good person; safe. And after what had been done to her…</p>
<p>The door opened abruptly, and Mia jerked in alarm.</p>
<p>
  <em>No…please, no…not again…</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, Princess!”</p>
<p>His sing-song tone mad her blood run cold. She wanted to run, to retreat to a corner of the room and kick and snarl and scratch if he drew too close…but she didn’t. Her body ached terribly. She was cold and afraid, and her body didn’t want to cooperate.</p>
<p>It was all she could do to tuck her head in and squeeze her eyes shut.</p>
<p>
  <em>Go away…go away…</em>
</p>
<p>A familiar hand grasped her ankle and tugged her down the mattress, forcing her out of the fetal position. She was suddenly on her back, naked and crying, with Mr. Stark and another man grinning at the foot of her bed.</p>
<p>Mia shook violently.</p>
<p>The man wasn’t friendly. That much she could tell right away. He stood in the middle of a dungeon, a naked and crying woman at its center…and he was smirking. There was no tension in his body, no alarm. When his dark eyes raked over her body, Mia had to squeeze her legs together to try to stave off another accident.</p>
<p>“She’s cute,” the stranger commented quietly, “I’m game.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Mr. Stark dipped down and quickly made to heave her up.</p>
<p>Mia whimpered as his hands roamed her body, pinching and squeezing her as he forced her to her feet.</p>
<p>“N-No…sir, please –</p>
<p>His hand closed around her neck and Mia bit her lip. His grip wasn’t tight enough to cut of her breathing, but the threat was there.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark shushed her.</p>
<p>“This is Rhodey,” he nodded to his friend, “say hi, princess.”</p>
<p>Mia swallowed hard, eyes nervously darting from the ground to the stranger.</p>
<p>“H-Hello.”</p>
<p>Rhodey smirked and, to her horror, began unbuckling his belt.</p>
<p>Her legs gave out from underneath her and her bladder loosened.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark just clicked his tongue and shifted her weight in his arms to keep her upright.</p>
<p>“Relax, sweetheart,” he whispered, lips pressed to the shell of her ear, “Rhodey is going to take good care of you…”</p>
<p>Somehow, she found the wherewithal to shake her head.</p>
<p>“N-No…”</p>
<p>Mr. Stark kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t asking, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>As Rhodey continued to undress, Mr. Stark pulled her back toward another bench. He laid her down, keeping a firm hand on her stomach as he fetched the ends of the straps.</p>
<p>“N-N-No!”</p>
<p>She squeezed her legs closed, bending her knees up to protect herself as best as she could.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark ignored her. He’d gotten the strap across her stomach and over her breasts fastened and was working on the wrist bindings. She resisted, but he slapped her hard across her face and jerked her hand up.</p>
<p>“Sir, please!” Mia cried, “sir, please don’t do this! I’ll be good!”</p>
<p>Anything.</p>
<p>She’d do anything to spare herself what was to come.</p>
<p>He remained silent as he strapped her other arm down. She felt herself pee again and was gasping for breath when she looked down her body and saw Rhodey standing at the ready.</p>
<p>“I’ll be good!” Mia screamed, her throat raw, “Please!”</p>
<p>Mr. Stark pinched her nipple, smirking as she gasped, before slapping her breast.</p>
<p>“Shh, princess,” he mumbled, eyeing her heaving chest as he moved down her body, “Rhodey’s just going to open up your sweet little ass…”</p>
<p>Mia sobbed.</p>
<p>Her heart felt like it was in her throat. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.</p>
<p>
  <em>This…this is going to happen…</em>
</p>
<p>He pressed down on her shin, keeping her leg bent as he began to wind rope around her, so tight it bit into the skin of her thigh and shin. When he made to repeat the same process on her other leg, Mia found her voice.</p>
<p>“Sir! Sir, I don’t understand! Y-You already punished me! I-I’ve learned! I swear! I –</p>
<p>Mia shrieked.</p>
<p>He’d jerked her bound legs apart and shoved his fingers into her aching pussy.</p>
<p>The initial sting was searing, but when he crooked his fingers and expertly flicked a spot deep inside of her, she bucked off the bench and gasped.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark smirked down at her.</p>
<p>“There’s my good girl,” he praised, “my princess…”</p>
<p>He pressed the heel of his palm against her clit, and Mia trembled; her eyes welling up as she tried not to cum.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. Rhodey just paid to use your ass. I’d never let another man use this…”</p>
<p>Mia blinked back tears, trying to push aside the bliss he was stoking in her to process his words.</p>
<p>
  <em>H-He…paid?</em>
</p>
<p>Mr. Stark’s smirk grew.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, princess. It’s expensive taking care of you, it’s only fair you bring in some money to offset the expense.”</p>
<p>Terror shot through her and she thrashed, bucking wildly against her restraints.</p>
<p>“No! No, stop! L-Let me go! Let me go!”</p>
<p>Mr. Stark pulled his fingers out of her. He slapped her, then held her leg aside as Rhodey fingers prodded between her legs.</p>
<p>“Sir! Stop! Please!”</p>
<p>An unfamiliar thick, slick finger glided between her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Mr. Rhodey, please, please don’t!”</p>
<p>The man gave no sign he’d heard her. His gaze was fixed downward. She gasped as his finger pushed into her ass. When one finger became two, Mia bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.</p>
<p>Rhodey slowly slid his fingers in and out of her ass, pausing to scissor them and chuckling when she squealed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop…please…just stop…</em>
</p>
<p>Mr. Stark squeezed her breast with his free hand.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, princess…”</p>
<p>She gasped as he dipped down to suckle her nipple, his large hand still tight around her breast.</p>
<p>“I think she likes it Tone,” Rhodey breathed, licking his lips as he forced a third finger into her ass, “there we go…”</p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat and she sobbed. It was too much – Mr. Stark’s lips at her breast, Rhodey’s fingers inside of her…</p>
<p>“N-N-N-N-No…”</p>
<p>Mia tried to raise her hips, but Rhodey held her down and stepped closer.</p>
<p>To her horror, she felt the bulbous head of his cock press against the tender folds of her pussy.</p>
<p>She forced herself to lift her head and look down her body.</p>
<p>“No –</p>
<p>He shushed her and slid his length up and down her folds.</p>
<p>Mia shivered as he grazed her clit.</p>
<p>“You’re so messy, baby,” he purred, “Tony really broke you in, didn’t he?”</p>
<p>Mr. Stark’s lips left her nipple with a wet pop that mortified her.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t help myself…”</p>
<p>Rhodey chuckled, guiding his cock down her folds to press against the quivering rim of her ass.</p>
<p>“Deep breaths, baby,” he cautioned.</p>
<p>The plea on her lips evaporated as the head of his cock breached her.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Rhodey grumbled, pushing back her leg and gazing down at the sight of his length sliding into her, “baby you’re so fucking tight…”</p>
<p>Mia’s chin quivered.</p>
<p>Rhodey’s cock just kept coming, a searing hot blade deep inside of her. She screamed as the pain flared, so much worse than the fingers she’d taken. He was going to split her open.</p>
<p>“Stop!” she wheezed, “please, sir! It hurts!”</p>
<p>Bottoming out inside of her, Rhodey tightened his grip and rolled his hips into her.</p>
<p>Mia’s head rolled back and, eyes wide, she mewled as the monster between her legs fucked her open.</p>
<p>
  <em>He…He’s in my ass…</em>
</p>
<p>Rhodey’s gasping breaths mingled with the slap of his body against hers.</p>
<p>It made bile rise in her throat.</p>
<p>“He stirring you up, princess?” Mr. Stark taunted, pinching her nipple and smirking at the sounds she made.</p>
<p>“S-Such a good fucking hole,” Rhodey growled, digging his nails into her hips as he slammed into her, “squeeze me, baby…”</p>
<p>Mia shook her head, whining, only to be stopped by Mr. Stark’s hand at her neck.</p>
<p>“He has to get his money’s worth, princess. Squeeze him like your life depends on it.”</p>
<p>She wanted to resist, but his grip was tightening, and his gaze was darkening. When she tried to look away, he stopped her.</p>
<p>“Squeeze him, princess. Or this will get much, much worse.”</p>
<p>Mia paled.</p>
<p>She tried, baring down each time his cock filled her anew.</p>
<p>Rhodey’s deep, guttural moan told her she’d succeeded.</p>
<p>“Fuck, she’s a dream, Tone…”</p>
<p>Mia stared at the ceiling as Mr. Stark toyed with her breasts and Rhodey used her ass. Everything hurt, but Rhodey’s thrusts were becoming sloppy, so she knew it was almost over.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just…finish already…</em>
</p>
<p>Mr. Stark must have seen her eyes glaze over though, as he nipped her breast and slapped her hard.</p>
<p>“Stay here, princess,” he hissed into her ear, “feel that cock in your ass.”</p>
<p>He forced her head up, holding her in place so she had no choice but to watch Rhodey thrusting into her.</p>
<p>
  <em>How am I not broken?</em>
</p>
<p>Rhodey’s hand snaked up her body to grope her breast and she winced as he pinched her nipple, holding it taut as he chased his release.</p>
<p>“This is what you’re meant for, princess,” Mr. Stark said, kissing her sweaty cheek, “best learn to enjoy it.”</p>
<p>Rhodey’s thrusts stuttered to a halt. He held himself deep inside of her as he came, filling her ass with warm cum.</p>
<p>Mia choked on a sob.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm...I'm a whore...</em>
</p>
<p>He patted her stomach when his breathing had evened out.</p>
<p>“You were worth every penny, baby.”</p>
<p>Mia winced as he slid his softening cock from her ass.</p>
<p>“Jeeze, baby, you’re gaping.”</p>
<p>Mia whimpered.</p>
<p>He staggered back to fetch his jeans from the floor. Pulling his wallet from his back pocket, he returned to her.</p>
<p>“Just as good as you promised, Tone,” he opened his wallet and took out a wad of bills, “you did good with her.”</p>
<p>Rhodey counted out the bills, setting them on Mia’s stomach.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark made no move to take them. He’d moved to stand near her feet and was ogling the mess that had been made between her legs.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you weren’t kidding.”</p>
<p>He stepped closer and Mia grimaced as his fingers poked and prodded her dripping hole.</p>
<p>“She just keeps getting better…”</p>
<p>Rhodey placed the last bill on Mia’s stomach, smiling as he caressed her cheek.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the fun, baby.”</p>
<p>Mia jerked away from his touch, revolted, and he chuckled.</p>
<p>As he got dressed, Mr. Stark continued to play with her.</p>
<p>“You did so good, princess…”</p>
<p>His finger traced the rim of her hole. The motion was perversely fond.</p>
<p>“Earned your keep...for now.”</p>
<p>“P-Please,” she breathed, her voice hoarse and quivering, “e-enough. I-I’ve had enough, sir…”</p>
<p>Mr. Stark gave her a devilish smirk before sliding his finger into her ass.</p>
<p>“Nah, let’s see how much more you can take.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>